No Matter What
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: The sunbird oracle spoke a prophecy about a test that will be coming for Princess Elena- a test she must pass if she is to become queen. Mateo is doing his best to help her prepare for it- physically and emotionally. A collection of episode aftermath conversations between Elena and Mateo following the main storyline of the show starting with Realm of the Jaquins.
1. Post - The Realm of the Jaquins

_Elena gasped as fear clenched her heart–– icy fingers of terror spiraling through her veins. She ran with all of her strength as a wall of ominous darkness–– silent as the grave–– rushed towards her, drawing closer by the second. Though she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, helplessness washed over her like a flood as the darkness closed in._

 _Just a little bit farther, she thought to herself. She knew instinctively that if the darkness caught her, all would be lost–– there would be no escape. A gasping sob escaped her lips as her legs seized up–– slower and slower she ran until she felt as if she was trying to run through molasses._

 _Looking back over her shoulder, her eyes widened as the darkness moved swiftly towards her, quickly covering the distance. She tried to get her legs moving again but they seemed to be stuck in slow motion. As she looked ahead of her, searching desperately for help or shelter, her skin prickled with horror as yet another wall of darkness rose up before her. Eyes darting around, she saw there was no escape–– she was surrounded on all sides._

 _The darkness encroached upon the crown princess, and she thrashed and fought against the utter helplessness and despair threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't see a thing–– darkness pressed against her on every side, dredging up an old, horrific memory–– she was trapped._

 _Alone._

 _Helpless._

 _Hopeless._

Not again. No, I can't be trapped again! No, no, no, no!

 _Panting in great gasping breaths, Elena clawed uselessly against the darkness._

 _It was formless._

 _Endless._

 _Eternal._

 _As the familiar sensation of unending imprisonment washed over her–– would she be stuck here for another forty one years? Her heart pounded like a galloping horse, her body wracked with tremors of pure terror, her veins frozen with icy panic–– she threw back her head and screamed––_

––––

Elena awoke with a start, the sound of screaming ringing in her ears, her throat feeling raw–– had she screamed out loud? The crown princes panted as she gasped to catch her breath, placing a trembling hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself.

 _Not again_ , she thought with a hint of frustration as she climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown, tying the belt around her middle. These nightmares had become a regular occurrence in the months since her foray into Vallestrella–– since that moment when everything changed–– the moment Quito Moss, the sun bird oracle, gave her that prophecy.

The only remedy she'd found was to walk off the panic–– she needed to move, to leave the confines of her bedroom. She had taken to wandering the halls of the palace in the dead of the night to escape the nightmares lurking in the darkness of her subconscious.

Stepping into her slippers, she quietly left her room and headed down the hall–– wandering aimlessly with no particular destination in mind. As she passed by the wide arching windows, noticing the moonbeams bathing the halls with an ethereal light, Elena became lost in thought.

The thing was, nothing in Avalor had really changed. The sun still rose every day, her family and friends were healthy and happy, she was still the crown princess and ruled over her subjects to the best of her ability. There hadn't been a hint of darkness or danger or tests in the months following the capture of that troublesome forest sprite, Marimonda. What had changed, however, was her perspective on life–– particularly in regards to her bid for the throne.

A mysterious darkness was coming–– not for Avalor, no, Quito Moss had been very specific that the darkness was coming for _her._ Though, as the sovereign ruler over Avalor, it was safe to say that any trouble targeting her was likely to affect the whole of her kingdom.

An anvil-sized weight had settled deep in her core, adding to the burden of the crown tenfold. She was alone in this–– she believed that this was her burden to bear and her burden alone.

Lately, Elena had become easily distracted and more than a little skittish. It had become a common occurrence for her to be caught staring into the distance, a haunted shadow flickering in her eyes. Most just chalked it up to the burden of the crown and asked no further questions. A few, namely Luisa, Naomi, and Isa, had noticed and had become mildly concerned.

But there was one who had noticed from the very beginning and had a sneaking suspicion as to the cause, but out of respect for her privacy, asked no questions. Choosing to bide his time until she was ready to talk about it.

Mateo had been with her on her adventure to Vallestrella. He knew about the hard lessons she'd learned while there and he knew that she'd spoken in private with the oracle–– he had noticed that the distraction and sadness began immediately after her second visit to the oracle. Something serious was up with the princess, of that much he was certain, but chose to simply be there for her–– no matter what.

Elena knew that her friends and family were concerned for her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask any of them to take on the constant worry and anxiety that had become her unwelcome companion–– it was always there, waking or sleeping.

Elena wasn't afraid of danger or trouble. She would gladly give her life for her family, her friends, and her kingdom. That didn't bother her in the least, no–– it was the unknown that was bothering her.

Was she worthy? Would she triumph over the darkness? Would she be able to protect her family and friends from the darkness? What if she failed? What if she failed them and one of her loved ones paid the ultimate price?

She had failed once before–– forty two years ago. She had watched as she had been unable to save her parents and had failed to stop the sorceress which resulted in her sister and grandparents being frozen in a painting and her cousin being forced to serve the usurper all those years while she was stuck–– helpless and alone with her thoughts–– in the amulet, leaving her kingdom to suffer in those dark times.

The stakes were even higher this time around. She not only had her family to protect, but now she had dear friends who were as close as family–– two brothers and a sister.

She thought about Naomi, her dear friend–– her sister, who was always there to lend a listening ear, her opinion, and her support. Then there was Gabe, who was so brave and quick to try and jump between her and danger without a thought for his own safety. She knew that he would throw himself between her and whatever this darkness was, and that was unacceptable.

Elena subconsciously smiled as her thoughts turned to Mateo–– the one who had followed her into Vallestrella knowing they were unwelcome there, knowing that it could be dangerous–– in fact, he followed because it was dangerous, to make sure she wasn't alone in that danger.

He had remained steadfast by her side even though he didn't agree with what she was doing, and that meant the world to her. He had told her again and again that they shouldn't be there, that they needed to leave. And he'd been right–– had she not gone in the first place, the forest sprite never would have been unleashed. Had she listened to him the second time, and left after meeting with King Verago, the jaquins probably would have been able to capture the sprite in their trap. She loved that he never once turned his back on her when she rebuffed his advice–– frustrated though he was, he was determined that she not face the danger alone. In fact, he had promised to be there for her, no matter what.

And that worried her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt by whatever darkness was coming for her, especially not her loved ones.

As her feet continued their meandering path through the dark halls, she realized she was nearing the main library. Thinking that perhaps she could escape her nightmares in a book, she went in. Her slippered feet padding across the plushly carpeted floor, she found the towering bookshelf that she knew to house the fiction collection.

Elena wasn't one to run from her problems, but she found great comfort in occasionally taking a break from reality to spend some time lost in someone else's fantasy and adventure. Selecting a promising volume, she went down the stairs over to her favorite sofa by the fireplace and curled up with the book. Lying it open across her lap, she began to read. It was an old favorite of hers, about a wizard devoted to the service of his queen, who set out on a quest to discover the source of a mysterious evil threatening his kingdom.

As she devoured the pages, her eyelids began to grow heavy. She tried to fight the drowsiness, but eventually her body got what it wanted–– her head fell back against the couch and she fell asleep.

–––––

 _The nightmare picked up where it had left off, she was surrounded by impenetrable darkness. Panic overwhelmed her as she fought the hopelessness, trying to see through the darkness–– to escape the darkness–– to no avail. Until a tiny orb of eerie light glowed in the distance. Elena's eyes squinted, trying to make out the source as it approached–– growing larger and larger by the second. Eventually she could see a shadowy figure behind the light, prowling nearer to where Elena was standing._

 _Finally, the shadowy figure stood before her and the light threw the shadowed face into a stark relief._

 _Elena gasped–– it was Shuriki! The witch stood tall and strong, with a new wand in hand which she pointed directly at Elena's heart._

 _Elena was utterly alone standing there in her nightgown with nothing to defend herself with. She was going to die at the hand of her greatest enemy–– alone._

 _"_ _You are not alone," a familiar voice said in her ear._

 _Elena gasped with surprise. Her friends and family— even her parents— surrounded her, stood between her and the darkness— between her and certain death._

No, no, no, no! You'll get hurt!

 _This was exactly what she'd been afraid of. She would rather die than see them hurt._

 _Mateo stood at her side, tamborita in hand, eyes glinting with ferocity as he glared at the witch— he was ready to fight. He looked to Elena and smiled softly, taking her hand in his own, he said,"I'll always be there for you, Elena. No matter what."_

 _"_ _No! Everyone, run! You're going to be killed! Please! You have to run!"_

 _Elena's heart was pounding in fear for their safety. She couldn't protect them, she was going to fail— again._

 _Elena's eye met Shuriki's as the witch raised her wand, ready for the final blow._

 _"_ _VIDISIMA!"_

 _A flash of green light—_

—

Elena woke with a start, her screams echoing in her ears. The book in her lap fell to the floor as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she placed her head in her hand, her shoulders shaking with the repressed sobs.

That nightmare had been the worst yet. Her loved ones had never made an appearance before. She couldn't allow that to become a reality–– she just couldn't!

"Elena?"

Jumping violently, Elena whipped her head around to see the familiar tall, lanky form of her royal wizard standing just behind the sofa–– his eyes wide with concern.

"Are you ok?"

Lost for words, she just stared, the tears on her cheeks sparkling in the firelight.

"What are you doing here, Mateo?" she finally said, her voice but a rasp from the screaming.

Mateo shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get a head start on some potions down in my workshop." He gestured to the large painting that concealed the entrance to the royal wizard's workshop. Grinning crookedly, he continued, "It seems we have that in common."

Elena nodded mutely.

"May I sit down?" he asked, pointing to the other end of the sofa.

Elena nodded again.

Mateo settled himself opposite Elena on the small sofa and, folding his hands in his lap, looked at her speculatively, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

Pushing an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, Elena looked at the floor and took a deep breath. "No– nothing is wrong. I couldn't sleep either."

Leaning back into the couch, Mateo crossed his arms and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Elena, I'm not blind or deaf. I heard you scream and I can see the tears on your cheeks. Your eyes are red and, quite frankly, you look awful–– like you're about to burst into tears any moment," he took a deep breath, his eyes pleading as he continued softly, "Please, it's been torture watching you deal with whatever this is for months. I know you're not talking to anybody about this. Let me help you. As your friend, I want to help you. Please."

Elena just stared, her lower lip trembling. Images of her friends and family standing with her against the darkness filled her with dread. She needed to tell somebody–– but she couldn't. She was strong enough to stand alone–– wasn't she?

Mateo leaned toward her and took her hand. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I'll always be here for you, Elena, no matter what. I promise." He looked at her intently, his eyes speaking to the utter sincerity in his promise.

Elena choked back a sob as she thought about the prophecy, the darkness, her nightmares–– maybe it would help to talk about it. And if there was anyone she'd want to tell, it was the young man sitting across from her. He'd become her solid rock–– a steady and faithful presence in her life–– and could always be counted on to offer sound advice or a listening ear.

Mateo had followed her into danger more times than she could count and always respected her choices. She knew he was brave and devoted to her well being. Her other friends were brave and trustworthy too, but Elena couldn't deny that there was a special connection between herself and her royal wizard. She couldn't explain it, just that it was there. She just had a feeling that their destinies were intertwined somehow–– perhaps it was the magic that flowed through of their veins. She wasn't sure.

But could she live with herself if she drug him down into the darkness with her? Though, it seemed inevitable that he'd be by her side–– no matter the consequences.

"Oh Mateo!" she sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, burying her tear stained face in his chest and sobbed into the soft fleece of his wizard's robes.

Surprised, but pleased to not have been brushed off yet again, Mateo slid his arms around her shoulders in a comforting embrace–– rubbing her back in large, soothing circles.

"Shhh…it's going to be ok. I'll help however I can. Just tell me what's wrong. What can I do?"

She told him everything. She told him about the prophecy, the warning from Quito Moss to prepare herself for whatever is coming, the coming darkness and the nightmares that had been plaguing her for months.

With every word, Elena felt as if a poison was being leached from her body, leaving her feeling lighter than she'd felt in months.

When she was finished, the tears had run out but she remained where she was, appreciating the comfort of knowing that her good friend was there by her side–– no matter what.

"Well––" Mateo was in shock. Avalor had just come out of forty one years of darkness. It was improbable that another enemy would be at their doorstep so soon. He couldn't imagine who or what could be after their beautiful, kind, loving princess. If anyone deserved to be queen, it was her. She truly loved her kingdom and her people. A bit reckless, impulsive, and hot headed, sure–– but she was selfless to the core.

He tightened his hold around her, lending her whatever strength he had, knowing instinctively that what she needed most at that moment was to know that she wasn't alone.

"Whatever this mysterious darkness is, we'll face it together. And––" he hesitated, knowing she'd protest what he was about to say, " ––I think you need to let the others in on this. Gabe, Naomi, the grand council––"

"What? No! I can't! They can't know! It's bad enough that I'm burdening you with this. I don't want––"

"No, listen," he interrupted, "You are always so quick to try and shoulder things alone, but you are strongest when you are leading— when you allow others to help you. Remember what Zuzo said? 'Just because you're the one, doesn't mean you're the only one'."

Elena was quiet a moment, her head still leaning on Mateo's shoulder as she considered his words.

Mateo continued, "I promise that your secret is safe with me as long as you wish to keep it a secret, but I really think you should allow us all the opportunity to stand with you in this. Judging from your obvious anxiety over the past months, going this alone hasn't been working for you. Besides, you face a much greater chance of coming through this darkness in one piece with us by your side than you do if you insist on continuing on alone–– though I assure you, I will be by your side every step of the way whether you like it or not."

Sitting up, Elena looked into the dear face of her friend, seeing the resolve and determination to help her however he could. She felt incredibly lucky to have friends who cared so much about her–– she felt even luckier to have this particular friend who had stood by her side from the very beginning–– risking everything to pull her from the darkness when she was still inside that amulet. In spite of that, he was ready and willing to stand with her against the darkness once again.

Offering a tiny smile, Elena nodded. "Yes, you're right, of course. I think I will need all of the support I can get in the coming months. I really hate the idea of burdening anyone with this, but perhaps it's not my burden to keep. Thank you, Mateo." She placed her hand in his shoulder and smiled sincerely.

Responding with a crooked grin, Mateo said, "That's what I like to hear. Now, don't you feel better already?"

Feeling lighter than she had in months, Elena grinned as she pulled him in for a hug, which he gladly returned. "Yes, I really do. Thank you, my friend," she murmured.

"Anytime, Elena. Anytime."

She pulled back just enough to flash him a cheeky grin, her hands still firmly on his shoulders. "I know that, together, we will stand against whatever comes next and we will succeed. With you by my side, we can't lose!"


	2. Post - The Jewel of Maru

Dia de los Muertos was over, and, in their quest to protect the kingdom that day, Elena and Mateo had missed the festivities–– and their loved ones. Mateo's heart clenched as he stood back in the shadows of the moonlit cemetery, observing what he thought must be one of the saddest— and, yet, somehow the most heartbreakingly beautiful— scenes he'd ever born witness to.

Though the festivities were over and the families had returned to their homes, the altars and decorations remained–– to include the altar for her parents Elena had so lovingly and painstakingly decorated herself early that morning. Candlelight flickered up and down the hill, blending with the moonlight and giving everything from the altars to the bundles of marigolds hanging from nearly every surface an otherworldly appearance in its ethereal light.

The crown princess stood in silence before her parent's altar— her shoulders hunched slightly as if they alone bore the weight of the world. He watched his friend as she removed the locket from around her neck and kissed it, kneeling to lay it at the foot of the altar with such tender gentleness he felt his eyes burning with emotion.

As she gazed up at the portraits on the altar, Mateo could sense the warmth and sadness and love radiating from her very being. She tipped her face back as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as if trying to calm herself when Mateo saw her profile–– her eyebrows furrowed with emotion and her eyes shining, looking for all the world as if she was about to shatter. He couldn't bear how utterly alone and emotionally exhausted she looked and was nearly overcome with the desire to go to her— to offer his dear friend every ounce of strength and comfort he possessed.

He knew that over the past few months–– in recent weeks especially–– she had been overwhelmed with worry and doubt about the mysterious darkness coming for her along with the fact that Avalor's worst criminals were still on the loose–– not to mention the daily burden that comes along with the crown. Mateo couldn't imagine what it was like to be under that sort of pressure, but wished that he could do something— anything— to ease her burden.

As he watched her, he remembered learning the previous day that she had the power to see ghosts–– which Mateo thought was nothing short of amazing–– and had confided in him that she was desperately looking forward to Dia de los Muertos in the hope that she might be able to speak with her parents and receive a bit of guidance, and perhaps comfort. He imagined that sacrificing her only chance to speak with them for the whole next year to chase down Avalor's worst criminals— and having failed that task— would be painful.

Stepping from the shadows into the pool of candlelight Elena was kneeling in, Mateo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sorry you missed them, Elena."

Without a second thought, she automatically turned toward the sound of his voice— instinctively seeking him out. His heart leaped and his breath caught in his throat at the look she gave him— a soft smile brimming with gratitude and love, and yet unfathomably sad as her eyes shimmered in the candlelight with unshed tears.

Yet again, Mateo found himself desperate to ease her burden–– if only there was some way to shoulder some of it in her stead–– or all of it, he would gladly take it from her if he could. But, of course, that was impossible. She was the future queen of Avalor and he knew that the best thing he could do for her–– the thing that she needed most–– was to offer a listening ear, an occasional shoulder to cry on, and his tamborita to watch her back when she walked into danger— or ran headfirst into danger, which was more often the case, in his opinion.

As she didn't seem inclined to shrug his hand away, he continued gently gripping her shoulder as she gracefully rose to her feet and placed her own hand over his. The young royal wizard's eyes widened in surprise as she squeezed his hand affectionately and gave it a little pat.

Turning to look at him with wide, sad eyes, she said softly, "I didn't," and gave him a small, secret smile that he understood to be a gift–– she was offering him a key to the door of her own private world where she had experienced something extraordinary that night–– something truly precious. He knew in that moment that Elena had seen her parents–– she had seen King Raul and Queen Lucia that night–– had spoken to them–– just as she'd so desperately wanted.

Mateo's mouth fell open slightly in surprise as he realized what her words meant–– both the obvious and the understanding that she was offering to share this most precious experience with him. She wanted to talk about it–– with him. Eyebrows furrowing slightly with the indescribable emotion welling up within him, Mateo offered her a small smile of his own and nodded his understanding as he gripped her shoulder a bit more firmly as a show of understanding and thankfulness to be standing there with his best friend during what many would consider a very private moment.

The pair stood like that for a few minutes, gazing at the beautiful altar dedicated to King Raul and Queen Lucia. Elena still held Mateo's hand to her shoulder, absently brushing her fingertips across his knuckles as he offered her his silent strength and support through that simple physical connection.

Mateo had heard stories from his mother and his grandmother about what a kind and loving king and queen they were, which he'd believed–– even more so after getting to know their kind and loving daughter so well. He sent up silent thoughts and prayers that they'd rest in peace and know that their daughter was well cared for–– by him–– by all of her friends and family–– but especially by him. He had promised to always be there for her and he intended to keep that promise, to whatever end.

Giving her shoulder a little squeeze, he said quietly, "So, what was it like? Seeing your parents after all of these years?"

Elena was silent for a long moment as she continued staring at her parent's portraits upon the altar. Hand still upon his, she turned to Mateo, her expression a mixture of conflicting emotions— deepest sorrow and greatest joy. Mateo looked into the fathomless depths of her warm amber colored eyes and thought he could see her true age for the very first time. He could see the forty-one years of guilt, fear, and sorrow churning right alongside her current fears and worries as the crown princess facing an unknown enemy.

"It—" she started, her voice low and husky with emotion, "it was incredible— and heartbreaking. A gift and a curse all at once. They were exactly the way I remembered them, down to their expressions and the way they looked at me— Papi, he—" her voice cracked with emotion as she continued, "he called me 'Elenita' just like he did so many years ago."

Mateo was quiet, knowing instinctively that this was one of those times where she just needed a listening ear and probably a shoulder to cry on very soon. He stepped a little closer and slid his hand out from under hers, rubbing gentle, comforting circles around her back. Leaning into his touch, she sighed deeply and continued, "And Mami, she was just as I remembered— concerned with my immediate well being, but seeing to the heart of the matter and always ready to offer a word of encouragement––" she paused, glancing sidelong at Mateo, offering him the tiniest of smiles before continuing, "a lot like you, actually."

Mateo chuckled quietly, saying, "I never really thought of myself as the motherly type."

In spite of herself, Elena snickered, saying, "That's not really what I meant," she turned around and sat on the step at the foot of the altar, gesturing for him to sit beside her. She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she looked earnestly at her friend, "It's more like you are my solid rock and a faithful presence in my life. You are constantly offering a steady stream of strength and encouragement–– just like she did–– and I have to admit–– that, well, it's just nice to know I can always count on you."

As he sat beside her, Mateo didn't know what to say— he was so surprised. He'd considered her his own greatest source of confidence and encouragement— more so even than his mother, which was saying something. She'd been the one to pull him from the darkness where he'd hidden his passion and talent for so many years and taught him to stand tall and be proud of who he was, not only as a wizard but also as a person. It hadn't occurred to him that he played a similar role in Elena's life.

"Of course you can count on me, I'm always happy to help," he paused looking up at the full moon, his thoughts turned wistfully toward his own missing family members.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "I'm really glad you were able to see your parents tonight. Truly you've been given a gift."

Elena smiled crookedly as she said, "You don't think it's weird? That I can see ghosts?"

He leaned over to bump his shoulder against hers, saying, "Not at all! I've often wished that I could speak to my grandfather even for just a moment simply to gain even the tiniest bit of wisdom from him. Just to know if— if I'm truly following in his footsteps. If I'm making him proud— of me— you know? As a royal wizard?"

Elena huffed out a small laugh, "I know the feeling."

"But you–– you have a real gift! It's pretty amazing really, that you were able to see your parents again tonight–– and not just see them! You were able to speak to them! And you'll be able to every year from now on!" Mateo gestured animatedly with his hands as he spoke, his excitement for his friend building.

Amused by his enthusiasm, Elena said with a smirk, "True, let's just hope that I'm in a slightly less embarrassing predicament the next time I see them."

"What do you mean? You know, you still haven't told me exactly what happened to you when we separated."

This brought Elena up short, the whole day had passed in such a blur she was having trouble keeping track of what she'd told Mateo about and what he'd actually witnessed himself. Her heart clenched uncomfortably as she remembered she had an apology to make.

"Er–– Mateo? First I need to apologize to you–– again."

"What in the world could you possibly need to apologize to me for?"

She sighed deeply, steeling herself to admit her mistake. "Because you were right–– again. We should not have split up. I was in such a hurry and so panicked about the test that I put both of us in unnecessary danger by rushing off and insisting that we split up. We are a team, Mateo, and I think we could have caught them had we worked together— like we'd been practicing. But instead, you got hurt and I got trapped beneath thousands of pounds of stone."

"You–– what?! Are you ok?" Mateo looked her over with concern, trying to see any sign of injury–– apparently forgetting that she'd been perfectly fine in the hours since they'd left the temple ruin.

"Mateo, I'm fine. Not a scratch. It was really very lucky that the stones fell around me the way they did, I almost wonder if the magic inside me protected me somehow? I don't know, but that's really not the point," she shook her head and gestured with her hands, "the point is that I'm sorry for not listening to you and I hope you won't let this keep you from offering your advice. It really is good advice." She smiled crookedly at her friend, "I'm just terrible at following it."

Mateo returned the smile with a crooked grin of his own. "Oh, I know! Just try and stop me," his gaze softened as he continued, "by the way, of course, I forgive you. And I agree, we make a great team and can do so much more together than we can separate."

"I just feel so bad that you got hurt because of a decision I made."

"Don't worry about it! It was just a little sprain, honestly. I was trying to dodge Victor from one side as Carla came at me from the other and I tripped. I was able to mostly walk it off. Once I got my tamborita back, I cast a minor healing spell on it and it's as good as new," he stretched his leg out in front of him and wiggled his foot back and forth, "See?"

Elena giggled a little at Mateo's wiggling boot but looked slightly less guilty as she watched him take his hat off and run his hand through his hair. She was amused that it refused to lie flat even after having been squished beneath a huge hat for hours.

"So," he began, looking at her curiously, "what advice did your parents give you? Was it the advice you were hoping for?"

Staring out into the darkness of the cemetery around them, Elena said softly, "Yes, actually. It was so simple really, but it made perfect sense. Papi told me that when he was king, he had to deal with many problems every single day and he couldn't waste time worrying. He just did what he thought was best for the kingdom. So that's what I'm going to do–– though the worrying is kind of a habit now so it may take some time to shake it off."

Turning towards her, Mateo looked thoughtfully at the crown princess who still looked a little sad, but with a hint of determination trying to spark in her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "That sounds like excellent advice. As far as the worrying goes, just know that anytime you need a listening ear or an encouraging word–– well, I'm here for you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she said quietly, her eyes shining with fresh tears in the flickering candlelight. She leaned into him, sliding an arm around his lower back and resting her head on his shoulder.

Knowing just how important physical contact was for Elena, Mateo smiled affectionately at his friend and slid his own arm around her shoulder, giving her a little squeeze as they sat in comfortable silence together.

Elena broke the silence as she said in a small voice, "You know, I think the best part was when Mami and Papi reminded me that they had never seen me give up. And then Papi said, 'not even when you were stuck inside that amulet all those years.' When he said that, I knew for the first time that I hadn't been alone inside that amulet. They were watching––" her voice cracked with emotion as she continued, "––they were with me–– actually with me! I never knew."

Mateo felt his chest tighten with emotion as he heard the sorrow in her voice and felt the quiet tears soaking into his shirt. He leaned into her as he quietly rubbed his hand up and down her back, offering comfort in the only way he could in that moment.

She sniffled and said, "I felt resolve and determination fill me like never before. I knew I could do anything I put my mind to if they were with me. It was a really nice reminder. But then–– then Papi held his hand out to me and I reached for it, excited––" she paused, sniffling as the tears trickled down her cheeks and onto Mateo's shoulder, " ––but then my hand passed right through his and it was like the spell was broken. For just one shining moment, I almost felt like we were a family again. That they were back to stay and we could go back to our lives together the way they were before––" she swallowed hard, " ––before the dark times. But then they began to fade. I begged them not to go, but it must have been midnight and they had to leave. They promised me that they loved me and they were always in my heart, and I know it's true but–– it's just hard not having them with me. Knowing that I'll never get to hug my mother or walk hand in hand with my father ever again. When my hand passed through his, I felt–– alone–– all over again. Like it was all just a dream."

Mateo pulled her a little closer, reminding her of his presence and his promise. He leaned his head to rest gently upon hers as he thought about the extraordinary experience she'd had that evening. His heart broke for her as she cried quietly on his shoulder, but he was filled with resolve to do whatever he could to continue to be her steady rock and a faithful and reliable friend. He would do whatever he could to ease her burden, no matter the consequences to him. He would be there. He would gladly walk into the darkness and back for his best friend if that's what she needed him to do.

He gave her one final squeeze and said quietly, "You've had a long day and I think the sun is going to be rising soon. We should probably get you back to the palace before they send out a search party," he stood and smiled softly as he reached out his hand to help her up, "come on, I'll walk you home."

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the hand he was offering her–– his very real, warm, and solid-looking hand. She looked up into the sincere, hazel-green eyes looking back at her and was reminded of his promise to be there for her, no matter what. Smiling a little, she took his hand and was surprised by the warmth that flowed up her arm and into her heart, filling a small void she hadn't quite realized was there. She was reminded–– yet again–– that she was not alone. She not only had her friends and family who loved her, but she had this remarkable young man who understood her so well and was determined to walk beside her through troubled times— who she knew willingly shouldered her burdens alongside her. He would stand with her against whatever was coming and she knew that when they worked together–– as a team–– they could do anything.

She stood and kept his hand grasped firmly within her own. Smiling, she said, "Let's go home."

Nodding, Mateo turned to walk her back to the palace but paused after just a few steps, saying, "Wait, I forgot something."

He released her hand and she watched, raising a curious eyebrow, as he hurried back to her parent's altar, pulling his tamborita from the holster. Murmuring an incantation and slowly waving his wand in a small circle, he conjured a small brightly colored bundle of marigolds, catching them in midair.

Putting his tamborita away, he pulled a small, metallic object from his pocket and looked at it with resolve. It was the small golden earring that Elena had launched at him in the spirit world–– when she'd come to rescue him from a potentially terrible fate. It was a token he'd constantly carried with him since that harrowing experience as a reminder of just how devoted Elena was to their friendship— how he would never be alone or lost to the shadows with her as his closest friend— how she had crossed worlds just to save him.

He placed the token inside the bundle of flowers upon the altar and gazed intently at the portraits of the late king and queen of Avalor, the parents of his best friend and reiterated his vow to them in a low whisper, "Don't worry. I promise to be there for her, no matter what."

Turning from the altar, he hurried back to the princess who was watching him with an unreadable expression–– her gaze was soft, affectionate somehow, but also sad. She reached for his hand, interlacing her fingers with his as she whispered, "Thank you, Mateo. For everything."

Resting her head comfortably on his shoulder, the pair walked hand in hand out of the cemetery and made their way back to the palace by the light the moon. Both content in the knowledge that no matter what came their way, neither would have to face it alone–– they would stand side by side, hand in hand and face the darkness–– together.


	3. Post - Rise of the Sorceress

Mateo numbly surveyed the wreckage that had been his neatly organized workshop, but was now a mess of shattered glass and scattered books–– evidence of his battle against the dark wizard, Fiero, and of Rita's betrayal.

Rita.

Though he was still in shock, his face burned with shame as he thought for the millionth time that evening how much of a fool he'd been to believe her lies. He'd been desperate, like a child starving for attention, and every word that came out of her mouth he'd lapped up like some ridiculous lovesick puppy.

And that confused him.

He didn't think he really even liked her, not like that–– but she was pretty and seemed so nice. It wasn't everyday that a girl who wasn't his 8 year old apprentice noticed him or his wizarding skill and actually wanted to talk about it.

Huffing out a sigh, Mateo trudged over to the closet where he kept the mop and broom, his face a stormcloud of swirling emotions as memories of the past weeks flashed through his mind.

…a wizard of your talent…

Right, he thought darkly, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes in frustration, wondering what the point was of learning all of those skills if he was just going to be manipulated into allowing those skills to be used for evil? The palace had been invaded— because he had been a fool. He was starting to wonder if he even deserved to be called "royal wizard".

Grabbing a broom, Mateo swiped unseeingly at the shattered glass scattered at his feet, feeling sick from the knot that had formed and settled in the pit of his stomach. What had he unleashed?

…powerful enough to defeat a malvago…

Mateo snorted with disgust. A malvago that was now free because of his naivety. And really, had it truly been his power and skill? Or had it been sheer dumb luck? He was starting to think his victory had been beginners luck. He knew he'd only been defending himself and it was Fiero's own rebounded spell that had been his undoing. Mateo wondered if he could even claim credit for Fiero's fate?

Especially when such a simple phrase had the power to convince him to do something so stupid and reckless that he understood now would have been a complete betrayal to the best friend he'd ever had and the most important person in his life— just for the approval of a beautiful stranger.

Mateo paused, gritting his teeth in anger as he tightened his grip on the broom, remembering exactly how that stranger had used him to steal from Elena.

…a perfect match…

Mateo's eyes stung as he scrunched them shut, tilting his head back and exhaling sharply through his nose, berating himself while thinking this was the moment he should have realized he was being played. He actually thought she liked him–– as a boy. As a wizard. As a friend.

And though he'd felt strangely uncomfortable–– he could never quite put a finger on exactly why–– each time they'd talked, like he was somehow betraying his heart just by talking to her, it still hurt to know it had all been a ploy and to her he was nothing more than a tool.

He was used to being the odd, awkward outsider, never really fitting in anywhere. He'd given himself completely to the study of magic at a young age and had understood even then that his choice to defy the law meant a life of solitude. The fact that he had three best friends was more than he could have ever hoped for and being so close to one friend in particular? Well, it was a dream come true.

But no one else ever sought him out. He was practically invisible to most people. Avalorans had been without magic for so many years, they simply didn't care anymore. It bothered him and he hated feeling ignored, but he had come to terms with it. But having Rita—no, Carla, he corrected his thought— the sick feeling in his stomach intensifying— lavishing him with attention and praise had made him feel good, like he mattered to someone.

He should have known it was too good to be true. Who could ever really care about a clumsy, awkward, oddball wizard?

His breath caught in his throat as a single name popped into his mind. The one person who had always been there for him, who cared about him, who had seen him when he was still hiding in the shadows, who was proud to have him by her side.

Elena.

He smiled slightly, a hint of warmth flaring in his heart as he thought about his very best friend and how she cared. She was his fiercest defender in the beginning and his biggest cheerleader as he muddled through his studies, trying to figure out his role as the royal wizard. Now, they were a team. She needed him by her side as she learned her own brand of magic while she figured out her own role as future queen.

And he had failed her.

As quickly as it had come, the warmth vanished, replaced by an icy spear of dread as the knot in his stomach tightened. Sinking to his knees, Mateo dropped the broom and covered his face with his hands as the burning in his eyes intensified and he could feel the tears building.

In his foolishness, he had failed her so completely. She had nearly been killed today–– because of him. Her most deadly enemy had been brought back to power–– because of him. The evil malvago who had attacked her family had been freed–– because of him.

He should have known, should have suspected–– something! How could he let his ego get in the way of seeing clearly, allowing himself to be manipulated so thoroughly? How could she trust him to defend her kingdom from the forces of the dark, if one of those forces had been able to distract him so completely with a pretty face and a handful of compliments? How could he trust himself not to let it happen again?

A tear trickled down his cheek as wave after wave of guilt washed over him, weighing on his shoulders as the burden slowly grew until he thought he'd never be able to stand tall again, never be able to look her in the eye for fear that he'd see the disappointment she surely felt for him.

Maybe he should resign? His shoulders shook as he considered the possibility. There had to be someone better, more trustworthy than him. Someone smarter and less desperate for attention, less likely to be fooled so easily. Someone older, wiser? Anyone else had to be better than him. Smarter than him. More confident than him.

Someone more like his grandfather–– Alacazar.

Mateo couldn't help but think what a fool he'd been to think he would ever be able to truly follow in his grandfather's footsteps. He didn't think he'd ever have the skill or the wisdom of the former royal wizard. The one who, though Avalor had generally forgotten the beauty of magic, was still renowned as a hero among the people. Mateo wished he could be even half the wizard his grandfather had been.

He'd tried–– and failed.

So deeply absorbed in guilt and misery was he, Mateo startled when an odd sound wafted through the open doorway of his workshop. Swiping at his wet eyes, Mateo's head snapped around towards the open doorway behind him, heart racing with the expectation of seeing the dark wizard pointing his tamborita at him again.

But the doorway remained empty. It was the middle of the night and Mateo expected everyone to have gone to bed. He'd only stayed because he was so full of nervous energy, he knew he'd never be able to rest, so he tried to channel that energy into cleaning up the mess Carla and Fiero had left in his workshop.

Thinking he had just been hearing things, Mateo turned back to the mess when he heard the sound again. It was an odd sniffling, hiccuping sound. Grabbing his tamborita, Mateo crept silently to the doorway and peered around the library. Eyebrows furrowed as he saw nothing and no one in the library. His head snapped towards the sound as he heard it again, it seemed to be coming from the upper level.

Prowling with the stealth of a cat, Mateo moved up the stairs, tamborita at the ready as he peered into the shadows along the walls of books. Creeping along the towering shelves of books, he followed the snuffling sound that was slowly transforming into muffled sobs as he drew nearer the source.

Someone was crying–– in the library–– in the middle of the night? But who?

Suspicion flickered in his mind as the sound became clearer and more familiar.

Hurrying towards the sound, Mateo rounded the corner, his heart leaping into his throat as he spotted a huddled form sitting on the floor in the far corner, cloaked in shadow.

He froze in place, his heart clenching as he recognized the huddled form of the crown princess, her face buried in her knees that were hugged to her chest as she rocked back and forth her shoulders shaking with the sobs racking her slender frame. She was in her night clothes, her ruby red dressing gown tied about her waist as her unbound hair cascaded about her shoulders and down her back, pooling on the floor around her. His guilt and sadness momentarily forgotten, Mateo hurried forward, falling to his knees beside her as he reached a tentative hand out and placed it gently on the her shoulder, saying quietly, "Elena?"

She gasped and scrambled backwards, away from his touch as her head snapped up, her eyes wide with fear as she panted slightly, looking frantically around the room.

Mateo kept his hand outstretched towards her, his every instinct begging him to do whatever he must to comfort his best friend and the most important person in his life.

"Shhh, it's just me–– Mateo," he murmured, raising both hands in a symbol of surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It killed him to see her eyes so red and swollen as tears poured freely down her cheeks, her mouth turned down in an expression of pure misery. How long had she been there?

As she took in his appearance, her eyes softened a bit though her lip trembled as she struggled to reign in her emotions.

"You don't have to hide it from me, you know," Mateo said quietly, "my shoulder is always here for you to cry on, no matter what."

And with that, her momentary resolve crumbled and she choked out a sob, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his shoulder as she picked up where she left off, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mateo slid his arms around her, holding her close, and making soothing shushing noises as she cried, his number one concern doing whatever it took to ease her pain.

He wondered how he could have been so selfish? Here he was moping when he should have known that she would be hurting after everything that had happened–– her parent's murderer had returned and sought to finish the job started nearly half a century before. She'd been betrayed by someone she had considered a trusted friend. The darkness had come and Elena had to be ready to face it, whether she truly was or not.

Elena clung to her royal wizard, allowing his comforting presence to wash over her as the panic and sorrow ebbed away ever so slightly. Not for the first time, she found comfort and some semblance of peace in his arms as she released the anguish and fear that had been building inside her all that evening. As her sobs quieted to silent tears, she continued to cling to him, needing that physical reminder that she was not alone.

She could hear his heart beat in his chest and reflected on what a precious sound that was to her, his life was precious and his steady, reliable presence in her life was more than she had ever dared to hope for.

As the sobs quieted, Mateo rubbed his hand in soothing circles on her back, choosing to simply be there for her. He knew the pressure had been building in the months since their adventure to Vallestrella, but he'd been impressed by how she channeled the stress into scepter training, starting new traditions with the jaquin festival and bringing back some of the old with the Sunflower festival. When she needed a moment of quiet, she'd stop by his workshop simply to hang out while he worked on his ever growing list of royal wizard's duties— oftentimes late at night like this when her nightmares drove her to pacing the halls restlessly. Mateo was always glad to see her, but it broke his heart to see her like this.

And now that he was the cause of it—

But no. This was not the time for moping. Mateo knew that Elena needed him to be strong. She needed his unwavering support. He cared for her deeply and would gladly put his misery aside to try and make life easier for her— she didn't need his self loathing on top of everything she was going through. He knew she was hurting for what she'd lost, fearful for what was to come, and burdened with the weight of her crown.

Taking a deep breath, Mateo shoved the dark thoughts to the back if his mind and said quietly, "Was it another nightmare?"

Shaking her head from where it rested against his chest, she said hoarsely, "No, I haven't even tried to go to bed yet. There's no way I'd be able to sleep anytime soon. Truthfully, my nightmares have been preparing me for this— as if I'm now living a never ending waking nightmare."

The guilt of responsibility gnawed at Mateo's stomach, but he shook the feeling off and held her a little tighter, saying softly, "Ahh, I'm so sorry this has happened _querida amiga_ —"

Elena paused as his voice trailed off, his words echoing in her mind. _Querida_ — he'd never called her that before. It was usually considered a rather intimate term of endearment, but she supposed they were friends on a rather intimate level. Her lips curved into a small smile as she realized how much she liked the sound of that coming from his lips. Elena certainly wasn't lacking in love or friendship–– she was loved by her family and all three of her three best friends, not to mention the fact that as crown princess nearly everyone wanted to be her friend on some level, but there was just something about her friendship with Mateo that was–– different.

She'd pondered it so many times before and could never put a finger on exactly how, it just was. The bond between them was just stronger–– deeper–– somehow. And knowing that she was so dear to him, that he was comfortable saying such a thing without a second of hesitation, well, it made the darkness seem just a little less dark and she a little less fearful, a little less–– alone.

As he held her, Mateo had noticed when Elena became very still. Cocking his head to one side, he glanced down, though he was unable to see her expression, and asked, "What is it?"

Clearing her throat quickly, Elena slid her arms more tightly around his middle and said, "N–– Nothing. I–– It's just that all this evening I can't shake the vivid images of my parent's last moments in my mind. And then that fateful moment when–– when I failed them so completely," she finished in a small voice.

Eyebrows furrowed, Mateo frowned. That sounded familiar. She thought she had failed her family just as he knew he had failed her. He couldn't understand how could she possibly think herself a failure all those years ago? When she had been barely sixteen and still at the beginning of her training as the future queen? How could she have known an evil witch was going to be invading her home with her sights set on murder? It's not like she had been fooled into handing over vital information that led to Shuriki's successful attack on the king and the queen. Not like he himself had failed.

Pulling back just enough that he could look her in the face, Mateo gently brushed her hair back from her eyes, saying quietly, his voice thick with emotion, "You–– don't really believe that do you?"

Eyes filling with fresh tears, she glanced away as her shoulders curved inward, looking as she were deflating ever so slightly. Nodding, she said in a quavering voice, "Every second of every minute that I was trapped inside the amulet. I failed them. I should have known–– should have suspected–– something!" Elena's voice cracked and the tears fell freely down her cheeks once again.

Mateo pulled her back to him, feeling as if his heart would break in two. Tilting his head slightly so his cheek rested gently atop her head, he murmured, "For what it's worth, I don't think anything that happened 42 years ago or today was in any way your fault––"

Sniffling, she said, "But––"

"Elena, who killed your parents?"

Sitting up, she looked at him, eyebrows furrowed as she answered, "Shuriki did."

"Did you know she was planning to attack your family?"

"Of course not! None of us did."

"Were you armed? With magic or weapons?"

"Well, no. We were preparing for dinner where mami and papi were going to join us as soon as they returned to the palace."

"Did you choose to surrender and allow her to kill your parents?"

"No!"

"Then tell me, logically, how any of it was your fault?"

"I–– I don't know. Maybe if I had just been smarter or stronger or faster I could have protected them. I could have protected the kingdom from nearly half a century of darkness and fear. But–– I wasn't enough. I failed and everyone suffered––" her shoulders shook as she inhaled a quavering breath, "because of me."

Taking a deep breath, Mateo said, "Elena, there is only one person to blame for your parents deaths and it isn't you. You, _querida amiga_ , are more than enough."

Elena stared at him with wide eyes sparkling with tears, and Mateo thought he saw a glimmer of hope, as if she was daring to consider the truth of his words.

"You are enough," he whispered fervently.

Elena nodded slowly, exhaling a deep breath as her shoulders straightened, looking as if they had just shed the weight of the world. The hope was slowly giving way to determination and she said, "You're right, Mateo. Shuriki did all of this. I wasn't equipped to stop her then, but I am now. And I will succeed this time. I swear, I won't rest until I've personally tracked her down and made her pay for her crimes."

Mateo watched the crown princess with admiration as a kernel of his own determination sparked inside him. Memories of growing up under Shuriki's rule flashed in his mind–– his own family having been torn apart, his years of isolation and the darkness that covered the land. He thought about how Shuriki had risen up again and had used him to come after the most precious thing in his life–– his best friend.

His eyes narrowed as he stared off into space, thinking he'd been foolish and naive to let it happen, but no more. He had to be smarter. Wiser. Better. Like his grandfather before him, he would find some way to save Avalor–– to save Elena. He needed to find a way to defeat Shuriki himself. He would be there by Elena's side every step of the way until that witch was no longer a threat. And he would find a way to live up to the title of royal wizard.

He would not fail her again.

"Uh, Mateo?" Elena was peering closely at him, concern furrowing her brow, "Hello? Mateo!"

Mateo jumped, shaking his head to clear it and smiling sheepishly. "Uh, sorry! I was just thinking about how defeating Shuriki will be no easy task."

"True, but," Elena reached for his hand, squeezing it as she smiled and said, "with you by my side, we can't lose."

Mateo returned the smile, feeling truly hopeful for the first time that evening as he placed his free hand on top of hers and said, "We're in this together and I'm with you, Elena. No matter what."


	4. Post - Shapeshifters

**_A/N - WARNING - I headcanon that Elena came out of the amulet with mental and emotional scars that she struggles to manage daily to include some form of PTSD from witnessing her parent's murder and panic attacks triggered by feelings of hopelessness, being alone in her struggles, darkness, small spaces and any feelings of being trapped. I tried to explore the implications of that and the possibility that being confined involuntarily to the palace, though a rather large space, was triggering. If that's something you are sensitive to, please proceed with caution._ **

* * *

Countless stars twinkled peacefully as the full moon reigned from its place high in the velvet night sky. Though the evening was the epitome of quiet and calm, Elena was anything but. Hands clutching the balcony rail, she tipped her face up towards the full moon, allowing its ethereal light to wash over her. The sea kissed breeze caressed her cheeks as the chirping of crickets and the occasional owl's hooting serenaded her from the gardens below.

The scents and sounds of freedom–– and they called to her.

It had been an eventful day— she should be exhausted. But, no. In spite of her best efforts, she was no closer to finding Shuriki than she had been that morning.

She needed to do something.

But she couldn't.

Elena sighed, clenching the railing tighter as her instincts screamed at her to find a way to get out of the palace and follow the lead she and Mateo had discovered. Shuriki couldn't be left unchecked— especially now that she had Fiero at her side. But she knew she had pressed her luck by sneaking out of the palace, and she couldn't risk deceiving Gabe twice in one day.

Chuckling darkly, Elena shook her head, knowing that Gabe wouldn't buy any story she told now anyways, and had likely doubled the guard around her suite and ordered them to report her movements to him— assuming he hadn't stationed himself there with them. No, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She considered herself lucky that everyone at least respected her personal space when she was in her room.

It was the first moment of quiet she'd had that day to really consider the implications of the grand council's decree. They may have been looking out for her safety, but they had essentially locked her away in a pretty, gilded cage— like a songbird.

And that thought alone was enough to send her spiraling.

Elena straightened and did the only thing she could— she began to pace.

She was essentially imprisoned–– again.

Her heart began to pound, steadily increasing in speed, until it was thundering in her chest like a drum. Her breathing became erratic and she ran her hands through her hair as the panicked thoughts raced through her mind in time to her racing heartbeats— _trapped, trapped, trapped._

Just as she had been for 41 years, she was helpless to escape— helpless to protect her kingdom, her family.

She'd been freed from the amulet only to submit herself to a new kind of imprisonment— her crown. Or, more accurately, her grand council's decree. Not only that, but what the council didn't understand was that she still had a test to pass–– darkness was still coming for her. She could only assume that it was Shuriki. If she couldn't overcome this darkness, she would never be queen.

And she was trapped–– like a pampered pet whose only course of action was to wait for the darkness to find her and hope she wasn't consumed in the process.

Though she was outside, she felt walls closing in around her. The balcony suddenly seemed quite small and she couldn't get enough air. Her throat closed up and she paused, gasping for breath, her eyes wheeling in panic, searching for an escape that wasn't there.

She had to get out.

But she couldn't.

She had to obey the council, but what was more, she couldn't bear to deceive her friend again. Seeing the disappointment in Gabe's eyes and the hurt in his voice had bothered her. She knew she had treated her friend badly and she had to do better.

Which meant she was trapped.

Alone.

Elena sank to the ground, hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

Unknown to anyone else, Elena experienced these panic attacks semi-regularly since coming out of the amulet. It was only natural considering the trauma she'd suffered for so many years, and she was well versed in dealing with them on her own. The trick was to convince herself that she was safe and to get her breathing under control.

Sometimes that was easier said than done, however.

 _I am strong. I am safe. I can get through this. This isn't forever. This isn't real._

Elena's thoughts raced through each of the usual truths she reminded herself of when panic threatened to overwhelm her. She grasped her head in her hands as she tried to breath deeply but the thought of being trapped and alone with Shuriki on the loose kept leaping to the forefront of her thoughts.

She had to get a grip on herself. She had to overcome this. She had to—

Her thoughts here distracted by the sound of wings and a soft _thump_ beside her.

"Elena? Are you ok?" a familiar, concerned voice said quietly in her ear as a soft, furry nose gently nudged her head.

Elena gasped, looking up into the sweet face of Mateo in his jaquin form. Even if she'd been clueless to the existence of the shapeshifting potion, she'd know those warm, hazel eyes anywhere.

Choking out a half sob of relief, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the soft fur. She smiled thinking in spite of him looking like a jaquin, he still smelled like Mateo— he smelled of citrus and cedar, but with a subtle familiar feline scent mixed in— it was the same scent she noticed in Skylar and the other jaquins.

Having Mateo beside her was that physical reminder that she needed–– reminding her that she wasn't alone. There was one person in the palace who understood her— understood what was truly at stake— understood her need to protect her kingdom in the best way she knew how.

Her breathing slowly evened out and her heart calmed as she clung to the solid presence of her best friend.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Mateo asked quietly, leaning into her touch.

Taking a deep breath, Elena pulled back and looked up into his kind face, slightly taken aback at how huge her typically skinny friend was as a jaquin.

"I— er—" she began, but paused, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Mateo gave her a sheepish jaquin grin and said, "Well, after everything that happened today, I thought you could use some company. Especially since I heard you had been confined to the palace— I know that can't be easy for you."

Elena's heart warmed at his sweet concern and for her needs above all others. He knew her so well. Smiling, she cocked an eyebrow and said, "But why did you fly? You know you're always welcome here. Haven't had enough of flying around as an overgrown kitty cat yet?"

"Don't let Skylar hear you say that."

"That statement only applies to you. You should have seen yourself chasing your tail earlier, it was the best thing ever."

Chuckling, Mateo gestured to her suite with his head, "Anyways, I flew because the hallway outside your room is swarming with guards."

Elena rolled her eyes."Of course it is," she muttered.

"I wasn't sure if they'd let me through, besides––" he glanced around shifty eyed and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "I brought you something that I didn't want them to know about."

Intrigued, Elena whispered, "That doesn't sound like you, my little rule follower," she grinned, scratching the top of his head, "What could you have possibly brought that the guards would not approve of?"

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Mateo lowered himself to the ground and nudged a small vial towards her with his nose. She gasped. It was the shapeshifting potion!

Elena picked it up carefully, gazing longingly at the glimmering golden potion inside.

"Like I said," Mateo said quietly, "I didn't realize you had been officially confined to the palace earlier and I know you well enough that even without Shuriki on the loose, you would be going crazy locked up in the palace."

Sitting cross cross legged in front of him, Elena stared in awe at her friend, mouth opened slightly as she cupped his furry face in her hands. "I–– I don't know what to say. You're usually my faithful voice of reason, law abiding royal wizard and I'm the one who has to convince you to bend the rules."

Mateo glared, hissing with mock indignation. "Need I remind you that before you came along, I was an illegal wizard for over eight years?"

Elena laughed, "True! How could I forget your renegade wizard years? But why? Why aren't you trying to convince me that this is 'for my own safety' like literally every single other person in the palace?"

Tipping his head to one side in the jaquin version of a shrug, Mateo said, "I don't see the harm in a joy flight under the cover of darkness if that's what you need––" he paused, his gaze shifting to concern, "––if it's what you need to raise your morale–– to remind you that you are not alone and this is not the same as when you were trapped inside that amulet."

Her breath caught in her throat as he watched her knowingly. "How did you know?" she whispered hoarsely, her grip on his face tightening slightly.

"I've known for months. You did a good job trying to hide it but I could see–– the shadows flickering in your eyes–– the way your breathing changed–– the way you'd pause and take a deep breath anytime we had to go into a small or dark space–– like those ruins on Dia de los Muertos."

He'd known. Of course he'd known. Her royal wizard rarely missed a thing when it came to her wellbeing. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Another jaquin shrug. "Because you are so strong and maybe––" he gave her a pointed look and a small teasing grin, " ––maybe just a little stubborn." Elena grinned sheepishly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he continued, "But seriously, I know opening up is hard for you, and I didn't want to upset you. However, always made sure to quietly remind you that you weren't alone each time I noticed."

 _I'll always be there for you, no matter what._

Elena's throat tightened. He was always there when she really needed him. And she appreciated that more than words could express. Pulling his face closer, she pressed a soft kiss to his furry nose and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Anytime, Elena."

She reached up and scratched him behind the ears, the way she often did with Skylar. Pausing, she asked incredulously, "Are you–– _purring_?" Pulling back, she giggled.

Embarrassed, Mateo's head ducked down as he avoided her eyes and said defensively, "Er–– yes? Ok, fine! Yes! Ok? I was purring. I couldn't help it! The instincts take over and it just sort of happened. I can't help that you are a _really_ good ear scratcher, ok?" He lowered his head to the ground and covered his face with his huge paws.

Elena laughed, pushing his paws away so she could see his eyes. "Aww, Mateo, it's fine, really! It was cute actually. I wonder if there are other ways––" Her voice trailed off as she watched his expression and could tell that of he hadn't been covered in fur, he'd be blushing furiously.

She grinned wickedly, reaching for his belly to test her new theory when a wide eyed Mateo interjected, his voice squeaking, "Or–– wouldn't you rather go flying?" He panicked at the thought of embarrassing himself by purring or melting to he ground the way a cat might at her touch

That got her attention.

Elena picked up the vial again, pursing her lips together in thought. On the one hand, she could get into serious trouble if she were caught. Gabe had promised to tell the council if she left the castle again.

On the other hand it was literally the middle of the night. Long past the bedtime of even the most night owl of night owls. And her grandparents and Esteban had departed for Córdoba just after lunch time that afternoon. No one would be looking for her until daybreak at the earliest.

And the night sky was calling to her.

She remembered the rush and the thrill of flying over the bay with Mateo earlier that day. In spite of the looming threat Shuriki presented to her kingdom and her own life, she'd truly enjoyed herself.

Plus, no one would be expecting her to out so late so she'd have the element of surprised she went looking for––

"I know that look," Mateo said, his tail twitching in warning. "I should tell you this offer comes with one condition."

Elena raised an indignant eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes, if we go, we're not going to go looking for trouble, ok? I agree, it's important that we find Shuriki. But I think we need a better plan than running off as jaquins. You know that I'll have your back no matter what you decide to do but consider that neither of us have access to our magic. What are we going to do if and when we find them? How do you plan to take down Fiero without your scepter or my tamborita?"

Elena's shoulders slumped as the realization dawned on her. Smacking her forehead, she groaned. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because" Mateo said gently, nudging her shoulder with his nose, "You were angry, and upset–– maybe a little scared–– and you have been hurt deeply. You suffered in the past and you are desperate for justice. Believe me," he said darkly, a low, menacing growl eliciting from deep in his chest, "I know the feeling."

"But," he shook his head, sighing, "We have to be smart. Tomorrow I think you should show Naomi what we found in the workshop and convince her and Gabe to come with us–– you know as well as I do that we are strongest when we work together. I've been studying my grandfather's clues and notes about that scepter and trust me when I say we can't let Shuriki find it. We have to convince our friends to help us make sure that doesn't happen–– that I–– er–– that _we_ get it first–– for the safety of Avalor."

Elena was quiet a moment as she processed his words. She knew he was right. Without magic, they were helpless against an evil, merciless malvago. It would definitely be smarter to get the whole team together.

She clutched the vial to her heart, staring up at the night sky. This was a small but priceless gift her friend was offering her–– a few hours of harmless fun to cast off the weight of the world and just be free for a few hours under the cover of night when nobody would miss her and she was completely safe.

She looked at him and nodded, placing a hand over his paw. "Ok, Mateo. I agree to your condition." And she meant it. "You've made some good points. We'll worry about Shuriki tomorrow, but tonight?" She grinned widely, feeling the weight in her chest lighten a bit with her declaration. "Tonight, freedom awaits! Shall we," mischief danced in her eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows, continuing, "shake a tail feather?"

Mateo sprung lightly to his feet, grinning as he said, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Elena took the vial of potion into her room and sprinkled it on herself, remembering to get down on her hands and knees before transforming and was careful to keep her mouth shut so as not to alert the guards.

Padding back out to the balcony–– much steadier on four feet this time around–– Elenas heart raced for a completely different reason this time. She was ecstatic and excited to fly again. And she was beyond thankful to her best friend for thinking about her.

She was choosing to take a mental health break–– she knew she wouldn't be able to do her job well if she kept the anger and fear and panic bottled up inside her. She didn't think that princesses were typically allotted mental health breaks. No, she had to be strong for her people–– to include her family and friends. But for the next few hours, she was going to be a little selfish and take the time she so desperately needed to renew and refresh her mind–– to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

Mateo grinned as he watched her approach. "You're getting so good at this jaquin thing. Very graceful."

If Elena could have blushed, she would have. Pausing before Mateo, she smiled softly and said, "Thank you. For believing in me and for being here. You have no idea how much this means to me." Her heart fluttered with warmth as she stepped into him, rubbing her head against his neck in a jaquin hug.

"Anytime, Elena," Mateo replied, returning the gesture with a head rub of his own. "Let's do this."

And they were off, leaping and flapping as quietly as possible from the balcony up into the night sky. Elena felt the thrill running through her and she wanted to shout and laugh and cry all at the same time, but she managed to keep quiet until they were well over the bay.

Elena had thought that flying on the back of a jaquin was the best feeling in the world, but it was nothing compared to flying with her own two wings. It was wonderful! The sea water was black as night but the moonlight reflected off of the tiny wave crests skimming by below. The sheer speed and the wind in her face took her breath away. Her heart felt lighter than it had in ages–– not only did she feel incredibly free but she wasn't alone. She had a best friend that–– judging from his own whoops of joy and laughter–– she knew was enjoying this just as much as she was.

They laughed and chased each other in laps around the bay and over the jungles–– keeping well away from the city and the moon cliffs–– for quite some time. They played tag and practiced their dives and barrel rolls, trying to do the tricks they'd seen their jaquin friend's do many times before.

They were just two teenagers playing with magic–– completely normal. Right?

Unbeknownst to Elena, Mateo had needed this time just as much as she had. Regardless of Elena's reassurances and encouragement, the pain of having his heart toyed with and having been such a fool was still raw and fresh. Over the past twenty-four hours a slow obsession becoming as great as his grandfather and finding a way to defeat Shuriki and her minions himself, making sure they were never able to hurt Elena again had been taking root deep inside him.

He'd distracted himself by perfecting the shapeshifting potion and trying to focus on Elena's needs. He knew she was hurting even more than he was, so this joy flight was a good thing for both of them.

"Mateo!" Elena called out breathlessly, "I–– I need a quick break–– over here!" She banked to the left, followed closely by Mateo, and glided down the the edge of a cliff overlooking Avalor City across the bay.

She sat on her haunches at the edge of the cliff, Mateo sitting beside her as they looked over the calm waters at the beautiful city glowing in the moonlight like a heap of shimmering jewels.

"Wow," Mateo breathed, "I've never seen Avalor City at night like this. Amazing!"

Elena smiled, scooting closer and leaning her head on his shoulder, just the same as she would if they were human. "This is actually my favorite view of the city. It's usually a bit of a hike. I could get used to flying all the time–– so convenient."

Chuckling softly, Mateo leaned his head on top of hers and said, "Yeah, me too. I suppose I'll have to keep a supply of this potion handy just for this."

"Regular joy flights over the bay in the moonlight? Count me in!" Elena laughed lightly followed by a sigh. She plopped down to the ground, laying her head on her paws. "Once we've defeated Shuriki and I'm free to leave the palace, anyways. I probably shouldn't press my luck unnecessarily until then."

"That's probably wise," Mateo said thoughtfully, lying down beside her, "But it won't be for long because tomorrow–– or later today actually–– we are going to convince our friends to come with us to take Shuriki down and keep that scepter out of the wrong hands."

He nudged the side of her head with his nose in a gesture of encouragement, pausing as he grinned teasingly as he said, "Wait–– do my ears deceive me or are you _purring_?!"

Elena jerked her head away and shot him a mock glare. "So what if I am?" Her glare deepened to a glower as he laughed, her tail twitching in warning. Her muscles coiled and and the purr transformed to a growl just before she sprang at him, tumbling head over tail a few times before pinning him to the ground, her feet on his chest and her face inches from his as she tried to maintain the ferocious glare but felt her whiskers twitching as she tried not to laugh.

"Ok! I give up! I'm sorry I laughed. You are actually very ferocious and would never purr if your life depended on it, ok?"

Mateo's eyes were wide as their noses were nearly touching when her glare broke and she nuzzled her nose sweetly against his before collapsing onto his chest in a fit of giggles. Mateo chuckled as she slid off him and waited for him to roll over.

"Sorry!" she laughed, "Like you, I couldn't help it. I was just so happy and it just sort of…happened."

"Yes," Mateo replied dryly, sitting up, "and, like you, I couldn't help but tease you about it. It just sort of happened."

The pair of them shared a laugh and Elena sighed, leaning against him.

"We should probably head back. But–– thank you–– truly. I really needed this. I feel a lot better–– ready, almost, to stay in the palace for awhile if the plan doesn't work and we can't find Shuriki quickly."

"You're welcome," Mateo said simply, pressing back against her, sliding his wing around her in his best estimation of slipping an arm around her shoulder, "and please, please, please, promise you'll come and find me if you start to feel the panic returning. You shouldn't have to deal with that alone. I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I promise," she said softly, closing her eyes at the overwhelming comfort and safety she felt at his touch. Her heart clenched with emotion knowing that he was so dedicated and willing to shoulder her burdens alongside her. He always had been, from the very beginning. "And, thank you."

"Anytime, Elena."

And the two of them remained like that awhile longer, watching the glimmering city before them as they each took comfort in the solid presence of the other and the knowledge that no matter what trials they would face in the coming days or months or years, they would not be facing them alone.

And that was a comforting thought, indeed.


	5. Post - Race for the Realm

Had there ever been a day in the history of the realm that had gone so completely wrong?

Somehow, Elena didn't think so.

The moon was high in the sky as she stood on her balcony, watching the enormous sunbird soar back towards the mountaintop where the entrance to Vallestrella was hidden. Elena was conflicted and—if she was being honest—a little frustrated, for after spending hours with Quito Moz, she still hadn't learned a single new scepter power.

The time had been spent showing him everything she had learned, though he had managed to share a few words of encouragement, glimpses of hope in the darkness without actually telling her anything new.

She wondered if all sunbirds were so mysterious or if it was just an oracle thing.

After hours of practicing what she already knew, he had declared her too distracted and brought her home, instructing her to return when she'd cleared her head and was ready to focus fully on her training.

Exhausted, Elena turned to go back into her room, but paused at the door, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against it. With what felt like a monumental effort, she shoved every hot headed, impulsive instinct aside—those had caused enough trouble for one day, thank you very much.

The trouble was that without the fire and rage that had been her driving force for days, a hollow emptiness was left in its place. An emptiness that yawned within her like a gaping chasm below the precipice on which she stood. The kind of emptiness that invited fear and sorrow and hopelessness—her old friends—with open arms.

Images flooded the void—the same images of her parents' murder that had haunted her all that day. Only now, instead of being toned with the fiery reds and oranges of vengeance, they were colored in the dull blue grey tones of helplessness, her utter failure to save or avenge them, her imprisonment, the walls closing in, years of hopelessness, of being alone—

Falling to her knees, Elena's hands clutched her head as sorrow and panic overwhelmed her, scrunching her eyes tighter.

Stop.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Elena breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth, trying to calm the panic attack before it began. She knew what she had to do, who she needed to see. She'd made a promise to seek him out whenever this happened, and knew instinctively she'd find the peace she so desperately needed wherever he was—Mateo.

And besides, she owed him a huge apology.

For she'd had the gall to lecture him about selfishness, recklessness, and the importance of working together as a team, but what did she do? Not even an hour later? She'd been selfish, reckless, and had disregarded everyone's safety—her friends' and her kingdom's—in her drive for vengeance.

And it may have cost them everything.

Unable to bear another second alone with her thoughts, Elena didn't even take the time to change out of her adventure clothes. She left her room and made a beeline for the royal library, trying in vain to hold back the tears now trickling down her cheeks as she focused on finding her royal wizard as quickly as possible. Spying the partially open painting in the wall, Elena choked back a sob of relief as she sprinted across the room, sliding through the open sliver of doorway and into the workshop.

What she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

Mateo's typically neatly organized workshop was an untidy mess. Heaps of open books had been spread across the worktable, as if they'd been flipped through and hastily cast aside. His collection of old tamboritas that usually hung on the wall had been pulled down and tossed unceremoniously into a pile on the floor—Elena recognized the one on top. It was Mateo's favorite tamborita, the one he used on a daily basis. And on the floor beside the discarded tamboritas lay a familiar maroon wizard's robe, including the colorful belt she'd made for him that night that felt like a lifetime ago when she'd appointed him her royal wizard. The robe was just lying there, as if it had been pulled forcefully off and thrown against the wall in a crumpled heap.

But where was Mateo?

She had a bad feeling about this. Her stomach knotted with worry for her best friend for she'd never known him to treat his possessions so poorly, especially his magical possessions, which he typically regarded with borderline reverence.

Elena looked quickly around the room, stepping softly as she crept farther in. She couldn't see him anywhere—had he stepped out? No, he wouldn't have left the door open. Had something happened to him? Elena's heart stuttered as a terrible thought occurred to her. What if there had been another attack in her absence? It was late and she hadn't seen anyone in the halls on her way to the library, so it was a possibility. Had she'd abandoned everyone to a terrible fate?

Dread knotted her stomach at the possibility. Yet another catastrophe to attribute to the many poor choices she'd made over the past few days. She needed to check in with Gabe to make sure that everyone was ok. Maybe he knew what had become of Mateo, if he was hurt or missing. She'd turned to sprint from the workshop when she heard it—

A sniffle.

She froze, alert—Elena was sure the sound came from near the worktable. Creeping closer, she peered around the table, gasping at what what she found.

Mateo sat on the floor in a corner, his forehead on his knees, which were drawn to his chest. His fingers threaded in his hair as if he'd been tugging at it in frustration. His green vest and white shirt were both untucked and half unbuttoned, his sash missing and his red tie loose. He was a mess.

"Mateo?!" she cried urgently, hurrying to where he sat as she fell to her knees beside him, her hand automatically finding its home on his back. "Hey! Mateo? What happened? Are you ok?"

Mateo flinched, looking up, his eyes wide, but red and a little puffy. Elena peered a bit more closely, examining his face. Were those—

"Wait. Mateo? Have you been— _crying_?" Her own troubles immediately ceased to matter as worry for her friend became her foremost concern. "What happened?" She reached out and gently brushed a tear from the corner of his eye with her thumb.

"What? No! Me? Crying? Of course not! I—" Mateo stumbled, his eyes darting around the room, looking everywhere but at Elena. He was trying to sound casual and failing miserably as he swiped at a tear track trailing down one cheek, the stubborn tear still clinging to his jaw.

At Elena's skeptical raised eyebrow, Mateo paused and sighed deeply, hanging his head. "Sorry," he said, Elena's heart clenching at the dejection and shame in his voice, "I—its—been a long day, to say the least."

Exhaling a long breathy chuckle that held no humor, Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Tell me about it."

Something in the tone of her voice caught Mateo's attention. Instinctively, his focus honed in on her face—the dullness in her eyes, the strain in her jaw, everything spoke to the fact that, in spite of her momentary distraction with his well being, she was suffering. He knew she had been struggling all day. She needed him and here he was, falling apart—Mateo was beyond frustrated with himself.

Shoving his own troubles aside, he leaned a little closer, placing a hand on her shoulder and attempting to smile a small crooked smile.

"You're back," he said softly, "so soon? Are you ok?"

Eyes downcast, Elena sighed. "Yeah, I—well, I was still having trouble concentrating, so he sent me home until I was ready to focus 100% on training."

Mateo's brow furrowed and he squeezed her shoulder, concerned. He'd sensed the darkness haunting her all that day—it had been near impossible to let her go off alone knowing she was hurting so badly. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No—Yes. I—" she paused, her gaze flicking to his as she narrowed her eyes, "Actually, what I need right now is to know why my best friend is sitting in the floor in the middle of this mess looking much worse for wear than he did when I left him hours ago."

Taken aback, Mateo's hand dropped from her shoulder, shooting directly to the back of his neck. His countenance instantly morose as he looked away. "I—I was doing some thinking. Soul searching, I suppose you could say."

Quirking a confused eyebrow, Elena pressed him, "About?"

Mateo scrunched his eyes closed and exhaled a big breath, clenching his fists by his side. "I—I think I'm—I should—" his voice wobbled a little before he turned his face away.

Elena became very still—something was seriously wrong. Ice crept up her spine as she waited for him to gather his resolve to finish whatever it was he was trying to tell her. "What is it?" she breathed, half afraid of what was coming next.

Mateo struggled to get the next words out. "I—IthinkIshouldresignasroyalwizard—" he spat the words out so fast, it sounded like one big jumble of sounds.

Cocking her head to one side, Elena said, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Still not looking at her, Mateo squared his shoulders, steeling himself. "I think I should resign as royal wizard," he said in a flat, almost lifeless voice.

Elena gasped, in just that one statement, her entire world tilted—after everything they'd been through together, he just wanted to—quit?

"What?!" she squeaked. "Why would you say—I thought you loved magic?"

Mateo shifted so he was sitting criss-cross legged and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. "I do! It's just—" his voice trailed off and he was silent a moment before he looked up, meeting her gaze with wide, anguish-filled eyes. "I don't deserve to be called the royal wizard. I've failed time and time again. Failed my grandfather's legacy, failed the kingdom, failed—you!"

Elena was stunned. Fail? Him? Unable to think of a single time when he'd truly failed her, she was genuinely confused.

"I—I don't understand, Mateo. What is this about? You're a great wizard. You have never once failed me."

"But I have! Over and over again! If I was any kind of wizard, I could have stopped the Delgados all those months ago at Teppet Mul!"

"But that's not your fault! I never should have insisted we split up. You were hurt because of my recklessness!" she protested.

"But I should have been able to handle them myself! I promised to be there for you, no matter what. To stand by your side and watch your back, but you had to face them on your own and were nearly crushed in the ruin––because of my failure! Rita––I mean, Carla almost got into the treasury––because of me! Fiero was released––because of me! Shuriki came back to power––because of me! You were almost killed that day––because of me!"

Mateo's voice had grown louder, faster and more anguished as he listed of each of his perceived failures, counting them on his fingers.

Frustrated, Elena's mouth was open, trying to interject, to protest how wrong he was, but she couldn't get the words out before he finished, "And now, my grandfather's plan to keep the Scepter of Night out of the wrong hands has been foiled––" his voice cracked as he thumped his head back against the wall, raising tear-filled eyes to the ceiling, "because of me." His head fell forward and he covered his face in his hands.

Elena had never heard her friend sound so defeated. So utterly alone. It was heartbreaking. As quickly as it had come, her frustration with him melted away, she wanted to gather him in her arms and do whatever it took to bring the warmth back to his eyes, a smile to his lips.

Elena moved so she was sitting closer, her hip pressed against his, her shoulder against his. "Mateo," she said softly, turning to take his wrists, gently prying them aways from his face, "Please, look at me." Turning his attention to her, he blinked, his eyes wide and red, his lips turned down. She adjusted her grip so she was holding his hands and gave them a little squeeze.

"Mateo, you have never once failed me or the kingdom or your grandfather. And the one true mistake you made, you've already apologized for, so as far as I'm concerned, it's in the past. There's only one person responsible––well, two actually, but I think you know what I mean––for every single thing you listed off and that's Victor and Carla Delgado. They are the ones who schemed, lied and cheated to bring Shuriki back to power. For whatever twisted, selfish reasons!"

Mateo sighed. "But I should have been smarter! I should have seen through Rita––I mean, Carla's lies. All it took was a pretty girl with loads of compliments about my magic and I ate it all up like some stupid lovesick puppy."

This statement brought Elena up short. A flicker of irritation that she couldn't quite explain flashed in the back of her mind, "Wait," she said, eyes narrowing, "What do you mean by _lovesick_?!"

Mateo blushed, looking away. "Well, maybe lovesick isn't the right word, because I never liked her _like that_. But, I guess I admired her because she was pretty? And she was nice and she paid attention to me—I'm used to being pretty much invisible, you know?"

Was that really how he saw himself? As invisible and unimportant? Elena made a mental note to fix that. Mateo was the best kind of person—kind, gentle, loyal, courageous— and though he was still learning, his talents were invaluable to the kingdom—to her.

"I believed every word she said," he continued, "Even when it should have been obvious that she was manipulating me to get what she wanted."

Raising an eyebrow, Elena tutted and said impatiently, "You're not the only one to have been tricked by Carla, you know." Impatience immediately gave way to regret as Mateo flinched at her tone. Elena looked away, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ugh. I'm sorry. But she never should have even gotten through the front door of the castle. Naomi knew within minutes that she was up to no good, but I defended Rita, putting my full and complete trust in a stranger over the instincts of one of my best friends who, like you, has actually earned that trust."

Closing her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts, Elena looked back at Mateo with a sad little smile and, gently brushing a stray curl from his eyes, said softly, "She fooled both of us, _querido_. How can I ever be trusted to be queen if I can't protect our kingdom from thieves and liars looking to destroy everything we love?"

Mateo stared, mouth slightly open, his eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head in disbelief. Launching to his feet, Mateo turned back to face her, his eyes flashing with outrage.

"None of this was your fault, Elena!" his hands gestured wildly around him in emphasis, "Of course you can be trusted to be an amazing queen! Carla is a master liar and manipulator. You are kind, loving and accepting––she twisted one of your greatest strengths into a weakness. You always look past what everyone sees to the heart of a person and are the best kind of friend. It's one of the things I lo––" Mateo paused, running his hand through his hair as his cheeks flushed before continuing, "––I admire most about you."

Curious about why he was blushing, Elena watched, fascinated with the changing color in his cheeks, but let it go. She stood, taking his hands firmly in her own as she looked him in the eye and said quietly, "Everything you just said applies to you, only so much more. You, Mateo de Alva, are kind, loving, friendly, accepting––but also gentle, loyal, dedicated. And so much more. If I can be forgiven for such a serious misjudgement of character, then I think you can too."

"The truth is," she sighed, "we both messed up. But––" she smiled sweetly, an intensity sparking in her eyes, "I will never forget the overwhelming relief and hope that filled my heart when I heard your voice call my name the day Shuriki attacked," she placed a hand over her heart, "In that moment, it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. I knew that everything was going to be ok because you had come for me. You were there and you saved my life––not once, but twice."

He'd forgotten about that. It never crossed his mind that he was doing anything daring or worth noting. All he knew was that his best friend was in trouble and he was willing to do whatever it took to help her—even if that meant defying a sorceress and a malvago. Mateo was quiet a moment, mulling over her words. His lips pursed and his forehead crumpled, he thought over the events of the past few months. Maybe Elena was right? His chest felt a little lighter at the thought, but what about––

"Maybe you're right about all of that," Mateo shrugged, "but you can't deny that my reckless, impulsive behavior is the reason Shuriki has the Scepter of Night. You said it yourself, I was selfish and was only thinking about what I wanted."

"You got carried away and made a mistake!" she protested, grasping both of his shoulders, giving him a little shake, "A mistake that you apologized for—and were forgiven for." _A mistake that I made myself not an hour later._ Elena opened her mouth to make her own apology—

"But you were right!" Mateo interjected, throwing his hands in the air as he pulled out of her grip and began pacing in time to his growing agitation, "Sure, I wanted to find the scepter to keep it away from Shuriki, but after everything that had happened with Carla, I wanted to prove to––I don't know? Myself? You? The world? That I could live up to my grandfather's legacy. I wanted the scepter so I could defeat her myself! To make up for my mistakes. To be the great royal wizard my grandfather was and—" he stopped, and turned to face Elena, swallowing hard, his eyes burning with emotion, "to make sure she could never hurt you again," he finished hoarsely.

Elena was speechless. Her friend was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders—for something that was just as much her fault as his. And if they were being honest, the true culprits were the villains who had actually committed the acts of evil they were trying to fight against.

Moving across the room to where he stood, she slid an arm around his shoulders in a one armed hug and sighed, saying, "The truth is, I owe you a huge apology, _querido_. I lectured you about recklessness and selfishness and working as a team. And it was all the truth—you needed to hear it. But what did I do at the first opportunity? I made a reckless decision to chase after Shuriki for my own selfish reasons instead of taking your advice and securing the scepter piece."

Mateo met her gaze, his expression soft as he slid his own arm around her back, sensing she needed comfort and reassurance just as much as he did. "I'd hardly call avenging your parent's murder selfish."

Shaking her head, Elena said, "But it is! It sounds like a noble cause, but I was putting my own desire for vengeance above what was best for the kingdom. For my friends. And for me. And in my drive for vengeance, I may have cost us everything when I split up the team—not once, but twice—I left Naomi alone with the scepter mount when I took off after Shuriki. Which led Fiero right to the jewel. And nearly got Naomi killed! If Skylar hadn't caught her—" Elena stopped, her throat tight, she closed her eyes and sniffled. Twisting so she was more fully facing him, she wrapped her other arm around him, pulling him closer for comfort, burying her face in his shoulder.

Mateo was quiet, returning the embrace, resting his cheek on her head as they held each other. "It's ok, _querida_ ," he murmured, stroking her hair. "We made it through today in spite of our reckless, impulsive, bad choices. Everyone is safe—well, you know, except for like the entire realm seeing as Shuriki possesses the single most powerful instrument of destruction known to man, but still—we all survived the immediate danger."

Elena laughed a wet, half sob, half chuckle into his neck. "We're quite a pair, aren't we? So different, yet so alike. I suppose that's why we're such a great team. We balance each other out well, but it's a disaster every time we spit up. You'd think I'd learn after—how many times does this make now?"

Mateo chuckled quietly. "Well, let's see—there was the time you took off after the crazy forest sprite, the time you went off alone inside the creepy Maruvian temple, the time we turned into Jaquins and you were framed—" he teased.

"Hey! We did that one together!" Elena protested, laughing into his shoulder. Quieting, she sighed and pulled back, looking at him with wide, sorrowful amber eyes that held such pain and a burden he thought must be greater than that of any other 17 year old in history.

"If we keep looking into the darkness of our past, we'll never see a brighter future."

Confused by the sudden change of subject, Mateo raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "I'm sorry, what?"

Laughing humorlessly, Elena rolled her eyes and explained, "Some crazy, infuriating flaringos in Vallestrella said that to me earlier when all I wanted to do was rush after Shuriki—," she paused, her eyes catching on his half done necktie.

Mateo's breath caught in his throat as she pulled away from him and began fixing his tie and refastening the buttons on his shirt and vest as she continued, "—but what it all boils down to is that both of us need to let go of what happened before and focus on making the future better. I need to accept that what happened to my parents can't be undone. It's horrible and it will always hurt. But. Avenging their deaths won't bring them back and it won't honor their memory."

Finishing the last button, Elena smiled in approval and murmured, half to herself, "Only needs one more thing—" she hurried around the table and snatched up his discarded robe, helping him to slide it over his head.

Reminding him forcefully of that night so long ago—the night he became her royal wizard—she forcefully spun him around, startling him as she slid her arms around his middle, tying the colorful belt firmly in place and murmured in his ear, "Ahh, there you are, my royal wizard," before turning him back to face her.

She watched him earnestly, slipping her hands to his shoulders, grasping the fabric of his robe between her fingers and her thumb, "What I'm trying to say, Mateo, is I can't live in constant despair over my mistakes. But I can choose to move on and do better in the future. And so can you."

Mateo peered deep into her eyes as he thought about her words. He could see every ounce of sorrow and regret, but also the resolve and determination. It wasn't bright and burning like the flames he usually associated with her gaze, but it was a spark. Something new. With a little love and care, it would grow into a blaze once again.

If she could do it, then so could he. Together they could both move on from this and they would be stronger for it. It wouldn't be easy, but he trusted that she would remind him to continue to move forward just as he would remind her. And together, they would build each other up until they were strong enough to stand on their own.

A peace and contentment he hadn't felt in quite some time sparked in what had become a dark void inside him and he smiled a little, allowing the warmth he felt to shine through in his gaze. Nodding his head, he said, "You're right, Elena. We are a team, we've always been a team. And I think we can move on and be better—together."

Elena smiled, pulling him in for a hug, she whispered, "Good. And just so you know, I'll always be here for you, Mateo, no matter what."

Automatically slipping his arms around her waist, Mateo chuckled softly. That had always been his line through all of this. He held her close and replied, "As I will be for you, Elena."

And he meant it, with every ounce of his being, he meant what he said.

No matter what.


End file.
